Asian Fusion
by Seahaven
Summary: A story Of Mike and Tina Moments. The Funny, The romantic, and everything you want.


Mike 

Mike Chang roamed randomly through the hallways of William McKinley High after school. Matt was making up a Spanish test with Mr. Schuester and he was Mike's ride home. He walked through the cafeteria and saw Karofsky and Azimio near the slushy machine and turned and walked out without being noticed. He swore if Matt cause him to get slushied he'd kill him. He was so bored, there was nothing to do. He walked to his locker to get his Ipod. He opened his locker and grabbed his Ipod from the shelf at the top of his locker. He put in the ear buds and decided to check if Matt was done with his Spanish test yet. He blasted Electric City by The Black Eyed Peas, closed his locker, and started walking only to bump into someone and making him and his victim fall to the ground. The person he bumped into yelped. He sat up and looked at the petite Asian girl he had knocked over. She had long black hair streaked with pink and purple. She had on a black band T-shirt and a red skirt with ripped leggings and combat boots.

"Crap, Tina I'm so sorry. I just pretty much tackled you," Mike exclaimed helping her into a sitting position.

"No, it was my fault," She said pushing her hair out of her face, "I was looking at my phone and wasn't paying attention, sorry." Mike stood them both up. Tina bent down to retrieve the text books she dropped. Mike helped her and picked up a book, looking it, it was AP Calculus. He chuckled at a joke about Asians and math he remembered. She raised her eyebrows but accepted the book he handed her without question.

"Sorry again," She smiled.

"It was my fault," He chuckled, "But seriously did I hurt you?"

"No I'm fine, how about you," She returned.

"Tina, I'm a football player, I'm fine," he teased while she rolled her eyes. She smiled and walked to her locker which was five lockers down from his. He returned her smile and went on his way in the opposite direction. He saw Karofsky and Azimio walking toward him and he just kept his head down and kept walking. They surprisingly walked right past him. He couldn't believe his luck at a slushy-free Friday. Then he remembered Tina was in the hallway he just abandoned. The moment he turned around and ran to her he heard her scream. When he turned the corner he saw Tina dripping grape slushy down her long black hair striped with pink to her black t-shirt. She held her hands in front of her face shielding her eyes. Karofsky and Azimio stood with the their empty cups in their hand laughing at her. They were laughing so hard they didn't even notice mike bounding towards them. He was so tired of this crap. Principle Figgins should really get rid of that slushy machine. Mike grabbed Karofsky by the shoulder and slammed him into the lockers right next to Tina.

Tina

Tina was using the auditorium to practice after school. She didn't mind staying after school by herself, it kept her from going home to her hectic household where her older sister was fanatically planning her wedding. She kept checking her phone for texts from Artie as she walked to retrieve her house keys from her locker. She didn't receive any texts back. She checked for the twelfth time only to practically get tackled by someone. Tina yelped while whoever she walked into oofed. They both crashed to the ground cause Tina to drop everything she was carrying. Someone sat her up and she looked into the dark eyes of Mike Chang.

"Crap, Tina I'm so sorry. I just pretty much tackled you," Mike exclaimed helping her into a sitting position.

"No, it was my fault," She explained pushing the stray hair out of her face, "I was looking at my phone and wasn't paying attention, sorry." Mike helped them both up. Tina bent down to retrieve the text books she dropped. Mike assisted her and let out a soft chuckle. She raised an eyebrow quizzically but didn't say anything. She smiled and walked away. She heard his footsteps retreating while she opened her locker. She grabbed the familiar keys and closed her locker. She heard a shifting of weight and turned around to see Karofsky and Azimio standing with grape slushies. She closed her eyes and raised her hands to prevent the corn syrup from getting into them. She heard someone running to her and thought it was more football players with slushies. She was only partially right. She yelped and lowered her hands to see what had happened. She saw Karofsky leaning against the lockers next to her and Mike fist hitting Karofsky in the face. Azimio easily grabbed Mike from behind and threw him into the lockers on the other side of the hall. Mike landed on the ground and the impact of Mike hitting the lockers made a loud crashing noise. Tina let out another yelp of surprise and rushed forward to help Mike, only to be held back by a strong pair of arms.

"Mike," she called out.

Karofsky barked a loud laugh in her ears, covered her mouth with his hand and squeezed her tighter when she struggled against him. It hurt because he was squeezing her really tight. Tina's eyes widened when Azimio lifted his leg to kick Mike while he was down but was tackled by Matt who had shown up out of no where. The two wrestled on the ground and were fairly matched. Azimio was bigger but Matt was faster.

Mike

Mike got up from his position on the floor. He spared a glance at Matt wrestling with Azimio. He was doing fine so he looked for Tina and saw Karofsky with his arms around a struggling Tina and a hand covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide and she was kicking and flailing like crazy. Karofsky dropped Tina and threw her to the ground. She fell to the ground in a pitiful heap. Mike charged Karofsky full of rage at the him for injuring a girl. Not just a girl, Tina Cohen Chang, who was Mike's childhood friend, was quite and polite to everyone. Karofsky easily dodged the tackle and grabbed Mike by the shoulders. He pushed him to the ground and kneed him in the face causing blood to seep from his nose. Mike knew he was going to get the crap beat out of him. He was a strong guy but Karofsky was stronger and more skilled in fighting. Then Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson walked down the hallway and saw the scuffle. Puck surged forward and shoved Karofsky backwards into the locker. He pinned him there while Mike sat on the ground inspecting his nose. It wasn't broken just bleeding. Finn grabbed a fighting Matt off a fighting Azimio while the two kept struggling to grab at each other.

"What the hell is going on," Puck yelled.

Tina who had at some point stood up offered Mike her hand and helped him off the floor. The two looked into each others eyes for a moment feeling concern for the other. Karofsky pushed himself out of Puck's grasp and walked up to Mike and got into his face.

"We'll get you Asian just wait," Karofsky threatened before walking away and signaling Azimio to follow. Mike just shrugged and Matt attempted once more to get out of Finns grasp in order to hit Azimio or Karofsky, but Finn just held him back with a confused look on his face.

"Get the hell out of here Karofsky," Puck shouted to the retreating forms of Karofsky and Azimio.


End file.
